Don't Stop Believing
by mkras
Summary: Sometimes he wonders what his life would’ve been like if he’d waited for her. Futurefic, Will's POV
1. Prologue

Everyone seems to be doing fluffy Emma/Will fics, at least to do with Sectionals and thereafter. However, I love angst. And I decided to do something a bit different with the mid-season finale. To be honest, I'm not completely sure what mysteries lie in the past of this story (You'll know what I mean when you read the prologue :D). But I just started writing, and this is what came out. It's really short, but it's just the beginning of what could be. If you're interested in me continuing, leave a review. Even if you hate it, I'd love to hear why. So, here goes -

* * *

**Prologue**

Sometimes he wonders what his life would've been like if he'd waited for her.

_Better_ he thinks, a sadistic smile gracing his wrinkled lips.

It feels like yesterday that those kids handed him the trophy for winning Sectionals. His chest had swelled with pride.

They had gone on to sing an arrangement of a Kelly Clarkson song, something they had prepared just for him. It was then, when the lyrics poured out before his eyes that he realized…

_Forever united here somehow_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

As the kids sung their hearts out to him, smiling faces and soaring voices, all he could think of was Emma. The thought of her leaving had plagued his mind since she had told him.

He knew how she felt. And as the song came to an end, he realized he felt the same for her, maybe even more.

Straight after practice he ran to her office. He had to find her, tell her how he felt. Seeing her office empty roused in him a sense of panic. All the colour and life had been sucked out of that little room, left only with a hard grey desk and white desk lamp. The thought of losing her was becoming more real by the second.

He ran around the hallways of the school, searching any and every classroom.

Believing he was too late, he walked dejectedly back to his room. He felt a few tears edging their way to the corner of his eyes and quickly wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. Walking past the junction in the corridor, Will heard something. Suddenly his heart began beating, fast and nervous.

He didn't even have to look up. He knew it was her.

***

That kiss had been the best and worst moment of his life.

Best because he was able to show her the feelings he had kept unrealized and suppressed for so long. And of course, because of the simple fact that he was kissing Emma Pillsbury, finally.

And it was the worst because inevitably, it had taken her away from him.

That kiss they had shared – that first, beautifully blissful kiss, was also their last.


	2. The Beginning of The End

Hi everyone - thanks for the encouraging reviews. I'm glad to be finished Somebody to love, finally. This is my new project! However, I don't see this being very long (yes I know I said that about my last story, but I this time I think I'm going to be right).

If you haven't already picked up on it, this story has a present tense commentary running through it from a 74 year old Will. In saying that, this story will jump to different times of both his and Emma's lives from there 30s - now ("now" being, well let's just pretend we are in like year 2056 - whatever year we have to be in for Will to be 74). Also, what I really want to explore is the possible incompatibilities of them being together. The insecurities in either Emma or Will that I can see, within reason and character, that could drive them apart (EVEN if they still want to be together).

So, did anyone understand a word of what I just said? :P I'll stop now. Just read it and hopefully, enjoy._  
_

_

* * *

_**The Beginning of The End_  
_**

They both agreed to take it slow. After all, his divorce hadn't gone through yet, and Ken still wouldn't speak to either of them.

She was looking for a new job and he was looking for a new apartment. She would have offered him a room at hers, but they both realized that wouldn't exactly be taking it slow.

Eventually he did find an apartment. A nice little two bedroom about 10 minutes away from school. Emma however, didn't have the same success. And she began dipping into her savings just to get by.

Maybe that was what spurred everything into motion, at least in Will's head. He started to become restless. Maybe it was because he had never been alone since high school. He thinks its because he loves her so much and just wants to be with her.

Admittedly, he was probably too forward. Perhaps came on too strong. But after the disastrous relationship he had just recovered from, he wanted to immerse himself in something warm and beautiful.

Emma.

However, they were both in very different mindsets.

She wasn't ready. And looking back now, surrounded by photos of children given to him by another woman, he realizes she probably never would have been ready - especially with the knowledge of where she is now, and what happened years after that kiss.

In him she had finally gotten the man she had always dreamt of. Her dreams had literally come true. But dreams and reality are very different, and Emma would come to realize that.

However, what he had come to realize was that he should have fought harder for her. Whether or not she could ever have been "ready", he still should have waited. Because being with her or just simply waiting for her was better than alternative: the life he had lived.

A life without her.

***

But back then, he was so optimistic, so eager. Maybe too much so. And that's what made him unreasonable. He just wanted to be with her and he couldn't help but feel it. Want it. Demand it.

He had changed, after all that he had gone through with Terri, and maybe that was a part of the reason.

"I think you should move in with me. I want to be with you Emma."

They were Christmas shopping at the local mall and had stopped by the window of one of the department stores. They had been browsing through all the little shops, trying to find gifts but mostly just enjoying the others company.

Looking back, he can't remember exactly, but he thinks his younger self thought she was actually ready, or at least he deluded himself into thinking so.

"Will...I want that too, I do. But it's too early….I can only imagine what people must think already…."

"I don't care what other people think. All I care about is you and me, _us_. As long as we're together, nothing else matters. And think about it, then you can stop paying rent you can't afford." He didn't know why he was so determined, so stubborn, why he couldn't just listen to what she was saying.

She was the reasonable one. And now, as he sits alone, he can see it. Pity the 32-year-old version of him can't.

"I don't know Will. It just doesn't feel right yet." She replied, unconvinced at his pleas.

Maybe it was because Terri never believed in him, not really. And because Emma always had, no matter what.

Except for now, apparently.

Well maybe it wasn't a case of belief, moreso trust or want or need. He wasn't so sure. His mind was all muddled and he knew the connections he was making right weren't right, but for some reason he couldn't help but make them. Somewhere he knew that Emma believed in him, more than anyone had else ever had, yet all this was being clouded by a wave of emotions he couldn't seem to tame.

Anger, hurt, passion.

He overreacted and he knew it.

"Fine. If you don't want to be with me, you could just say it instead of coming up with all these damn excuses. God, it was supposed to be easy this time." And even though he was being melodramatic, he had said some truth. She was making excuses, whether she realized it or not.

Emma looked shocked for a second, processing his harsh words before quickly moving closer to him. She took his hands, her eyes pleading, desperate.

"No! Will you know I want to be with you. It just….it doesn't feel right yet. It's too soon."

If only he could go back and yell at himself; shake, even kick, some sense into that dim-witted brain. Let it be known that he was being too steadfast, plowing ahead with too much speed than she could handle.

"Emma, I'm tired of waiting. I've never felt like this about anyone before, and now that I do I feel like I've been waiting my whole life. If you cared for me then you'd be with me...it's now or never." He didn't need to be 74-years-old to know how stupid he was to say those words. He was so caught up in the moment, in trying to persuade her, and even seconds after they had fallen from his mouth he wished they hadn't.

Giving her an ultimatum was probably the worst thing he could have done. She looked scared, but he knew she hated to be intimidated.

Before he could even backtrack over his words, she was speaking. "If you cared for me, you'd wait. And if you can't wait, then I choose never." She let go of his hands, clearly hurt, and walked away.

In all honesty, he hadn't actually expected her to say never. Naively he had thought, hoped, that by making her choose, she would be forced to take that leap of faith with him. Instead, it completely backfired and now he had managed to somehow push away the woman he loved, by wanting her _too_ much. It didn't make sense to him.

One day she would laugh at her insecurities and he would mock his stupidity. But that was years later, and it took them a long time to get to that point.

Right now, he didn't have the luxury of time or hindsight. She was already a fair distance from him, and his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. He had stunned even himself. ___Wh_at the hell was wrong with him?

He watched, helplessly, as she walked further and further away from him. His vision of her became distorted, and he lost her at times in between people. As she became but a tiny spec in the mass of moving people, all he could think to do was turn and walk the opposite way.

***

Emma wanted to be with Will, but honestly, she didn't know how. Years she had spent pining over him, wishing that it were his arms she fell asleep in and his face she woke up to.

But living out her dream, well, who really knows how to do that? Being in love with Will had been some of the most painful times of her life, so whenever it came to loving him, that was all she knew.

Pain.

Longing.

Hurt.

But now apparently she was allowed to love him, freely and without pain. And it confused her, scared her. The actual prospect of having him terrified her.

She knew he was ready, _so ready_ to commit. Yet she still felt hesitant. What if it didn't work out? What if he fell out of love with her, just like he had with Terri?

She didn't think she could handle that. No, that would break her, irreparably.

So she told him it was too soon, and they should wait – after all, she didn't want people to think that she was some sort of home wrecker. But somewhere, someplace that she pushed to the back of her mind, she knew she was making excuses. A few days after their kiss they discussed taking it slow. Then only a few weeks later he was coming to her, declaring that he wanted to be with her, for real. She wasn't sure what brought this on, but she did kind of see it coming.

He was so much surer of himself than she was or ever could be. Even though he had been hurt so deeply, he still had so much confidence in his feelings, and in her.

She knew they could be great together. But she didn't trust herself. And it was all the pressure, all that expectation that scared her. The fact that now she actually had something to lose.

So when he gave her an ultimatum, she saw an escape route and grasped onto it.

"…then I chose never."

And it only took a few moments as she was walking away for Emma to realize what a mistake she was making.

***

Well they both were, making mistakes that is, yet neither seemed to be able to stop.

And neither looked back.


	3. Indefinitely

I'm not too sure about this one. But here it is anyway....oh and I hope everyone is fulfilling their NY resolutions!

* * *

**Indefinitely**

It wasn't a hard decision to leave.

She had been offered a new job in a new town with new people.

A fresh start.

Honestly she didn't have much else of a choice. She hadn't been able to find a job locally and it didn't really look like anything was magically going to offer itself in the near future.

Emma was finally going to be saying goodbye to a town she had called home for 12 years, and to a man she had loved for just as long.

***

He remembers their last encounter before she left. It hadn't even been in person.

Since the incident in the shopping mall, they had talked only a few times. The first was him trying to apologize, and so was the second. The third, well the third time they had talked. She had concluded that whether or not she was ready, he wasn't. Even if he felt it, even if wanted to be, it would simply take more time.

Healing was a process. And it was something Will had skipped.

It was during their fourth conversation that he found out she was moving away.

"Hello?"

There was silence. He remembers knowing that it was her, even before she spoke.

"I'm leaving."

He had been ready to hear those words, but they still hit hard. "Where?"

"Delaware." He let out a small sigh of relief. _Same state. At least it wasn't too far away. "_And the move is indefinite."

"Indefinite?" Suddenly he didn't feel so relieved. "Emma...I know you want to give me time, but-"

"It's a good job Will. I'd be stupid not to take it."

_"_Please don't go." His voice had dropped to a plaintive whisper.

"You need more time Will. And I'll wait for you."

"Just in a different county." He retorted, rather bluntly.

She sighed into the phone. "Please Will, just give yourself some more time. For me."

"Emma I really don't need more time." And back then he truly believed it. "Me and Terri are history. Honestly, I have no feelings for her whatsoever."

"It's not about Terri."

This surprised him. Emma had long since made clear her views that he wasn't ready, but this was the first time they had breached the subject of _why_ he wasn't. Naturally, he had just assumed it was to do with Terri. "Then what is it about?"

She didn't respond straight away. He could hear her steady breaths as she thought of what to say. "I can't tell you."

Will didn't know what to say. He could plead with her, but before he could even contemplate that she spoke again. "I'm sorry Will."

And then she was gone.

***

The next morning a small note had been pushed under his door. He picked it up immediately recognizing the handwriting as Emma's.

Neatly written on the piece of paper, around the middle, was a telephone number. At the bottom she had signed off. _Love always, Emma._

He tucked the note into his wallet, where it stayed for a long time.

***

After she had left he went over and over in his brain about what it could be that didn't make him ready. _What was it he needed time for?_

If it was so damn obvious to her, why couldn't he see it?

Weeks went by, and he barely left his apartment. Obviously he had to go to school, but he would come straight home afterwards and never went out on the weekends.

He called her a few times. Just to hear her voice.

She would tell him about her job, her friends and the places she'd been. He realised that she had a whole new life. A life he was not a part of.

He would talk about the school, the Glee Club, maybe a local fate or festival that was happening in town. She realised how much she missed her old life. A life she had left behind.

And as what often happens with time and distance, they grew a part. It wasn't intentionally and they didn't even realise it at the start. But as the weeks went by, he forgot what it was that he was supposed to be ready for, and she forgot what she was waiting for.

It was at that point they both got really scared. Especially Emma.

So much so that, chastely, she packed a bag, got in her car and drove back to Lima.

***

She forgot how long the trip took. Probably because on the drive there she had cried the whole way.

There was a nagging in the pit of her stomach. The thought of if he was ready, and also, what had made her realise in the first place that he needed more time_...  
_

The seed of knowledge had been planted a few days before their trip to the mall at Christmas. He had invited her to see his new apartment and as he was making them both some tea, she had a look around.

That's when she saw it. It was on the second highest shelf of a bookshelf that came up to about her shoulder.

A tiny pink sock.

She had reached down and picked it up, carefully. It was so soft.

Will had bought this sock for a fake baby that he had thought was very real. His baby. It was now Emma remembered how he had been so happy, looked so content when he had told her the news that Terri was pregnant.

Then he found out it had all been a big lie. A lie he had lived with for nearly three months. Needless to say, everything fell apart from there. From fighting with Terri to finally getting a divorce, he hadn't really dealt with the loss of the baby. That loss had been pushed to the back, and to the back it had stayed.

Emma realised how even now they didn't talk about. But here it was in her hand, a baby sock, proof that he wasn't ready. Proof that he hadn't forgotten.

That's why she left. He needed time to move on, to grieve for the loss of a life. And that also required space. This wasn't just a case of Emma guessing, she knew. After all, she had been through death as well. Her mother had died when she was 10 years old.

***

The fact that they were drifting did not go by amiss with Will. It was even more frustrating that he still hadn't figured out what he was supposedly hiding from. The something that made him "unready".

On top of that, she was so far away. And that's when he decided a grand gesture was in dire need. Something that would make her forget about whatever it was she was so hung up on, and instead just be with him. Surely they could work through it together.

The same day Will decided to drive to Delaware, Emma was already on her way to Lima.

***

Both knocked on empty apartment doors.

Both got back into their cars, disheartened with an overwhelming sense of sadness and disappointment.

Both drove home along a highway where they would have inevitably been exactly parallel from each other at one moment in time.

Both decided not to call the other.

And what had started off feeling like the beginning of something, actually turned out to be the end.


	4. The City of Angels

I'm really enjoying writing this. I know it probably doesn't have a very universal appeal, as it's not exactly all smiles and happy endings, but I promise you there will be loving moments, funny moments, happy moments between them (although there will be a tinge of bittersweet_ness). _I'll be honest though, I haven't a clue what the next chapter is going to be about. Most likely I will jump ahead again to a different moment in time. Anyway, thanks for all the great responses. Very much appreciated!

Oh and just in case anyone gets confused, when it goes to the first person narration, it goes from Will to Emma to Will to Emma...etc. So with each new section it will change to the other. Don't worry too much about it, hopefully I've made it clear enough who it is speaking anyway.

* * *

**The City of Angels**

It was the year 2015 that Will finally told Emma what she had been waiting to hear. He had actually figured it out a lot earlier than that.

Five years earlier. 2010. The year after she left him.

He took some time of work. The Glee kids were sad at his departure, but he promised them he'd be back soon and told them to keep working hard.

For about a year of on and off sessions with a therapist, he finally felt at peace. Emma had been right; he hadn't dealt properly with the fact that the baby he thought was growing in his wife's stomach for 3 months had never actually been real. It felt real though. The loss.

So he talked, and talked

and cried, and cried

and when his mouth became tired and his eyes grew dry he gave his therapist a firm handshake and thankful smile and walked out of that room, never looking back.

***

_11/17/2010, 7:48pm_

He rushed home from his last ever therapy session and knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Pulling out his wallet, he retrieved a crumpled, well-handled note from one of the leather sleeves. He didn't really need the help of the paper to dial her number, but he liked the feel of it between his fingers. It had been hers, after all.

He waited nervously as it began to ring. One. Two. Three...

"Hello?" The voice was male.

Will froze.

Silence.

"Who is this?" The unknown man sounded fairly young, his voice was smooth and soft.

"Uhh sorry this is... wait um," It may not have even been Emma's phone. Maybe he had gotten the wrong number.

Then he heard someone laughing in the background; a laugh that was unmistakably _hers_. Will felt his heart drop and without a second thought, he hung up.

***

It was by pure coincidence that he saw her nearly five years later.

He never did call her back.

It had been a decision based on illogical but highly emotional reasoning. He knew she didn't have any siblings so that ruled out any chance of the man being her brother; the voice was too young to be her father. And both her parents had been only children. He also knew that Emma didn't invite just anyone back to her house. In fact she was a rather private person. It took a while to get to know her; she had built up walls around her, a coping mechanism for her little problem. She had learnt a long time ago that her incessant cleaning and need to be clean wasn't normal and the world judged her for it. Some people just couldn't understand; most didn't bother to understand, just mocked her instead.

So this man must have been her friend, if not more than. Will felt sick, he didn't want to know. Even if it turned out to be completely innocent, the fact that it might not be was what he couldn't handle. He couldn't take that risk for some reason. And he wishes he could have had the strength, the conviction to ring her back and find out who the strange man was. But his heart had grown fragile since she left and after he hung up, he ripped up that little piece of paper and threw it in the bin.

Anyway, the phone works both ways and she never tried to contact him. Her silence was an answer in itself.

***

When they did unexpectedly meet, it was in a completely random place and yet weirdly perfect, almost meant to be.

The City of Angels.

Finally he was able to tell her. And for a fleeting moment he could see a strange look in her eyes, almost like longing or lust or love... But as soon as it had come, it was gone and with it, her smile.

See, none of it mattered anymore because by then she was married.

And so was he.

***

_1/19/2015, 9:56am_

My wife and I were on our honeymoon. We were doing one of those around the world trips. First stop, L.A.

We had arrived at the airport at about 7:40 in the morning and caught a taxi straight to our hotel. My wife was suffering jet lag even though the flight had only been a couple of hours. So I left her in peace sprawled out across the massive double bed, and decided to go for a walk.

The weather was rather refreshing. At least compared to Ohio where everything was covered underneath nearly a foot of snow. There was a slight chill in the air, although nothing that couldn't be fixed with a light jacket. The sun was out and the day was just beginning.

***

_10:04am_

We had been in L.A. for about a week. My husband was here on a business trip.

The weather was nice but besides that, I didn't really like this foreign city. Everything seemed that little bit dirtier, especially downtown. I visited there only once and definitely wouldn't be going back.

I was sitting in the hotel room, watching a news channel, rather bored. My husband had already left for a conference and wouldn't be finished till about 8:30pm.

Switching the TV off, I got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. After all, I hadn't seen all that much of L.A. and we were going home tomorrow. I took a quick shower, got dressed and was out the door in less than an hour.

I walked out into the street, contemplating where to go.

That park Jonathan took me to yesterday was nice, I thought, turning left from memory.

***

_10:23am_

I walked rather aimlessly around the streets near our hotel.

The chill in the air had gone, leaving only a merciless Californian sun. Needless to say, I was grateful when I spotted a park and quickly crossed the road. I stared up at the sign hanging above the entrance: James Irvine Garden.

The name sounded familiar.

Then I remembered Bree mentioning it to me while we were planning the places we were going to visit. It's cooler in this park...garden, whatever. And darker. It's nice.

***

_10:38am_

I was surprised that I managed to find the park so easily.

The day was already starting to heat up and I had forgotten to bring a hat with me. Just before I entered the park, across the opening was a sign.

I had forgotten the name after my husband had brought me here, and wandered into the park wondering who James Irvine was.

***

_10:52am_

The park didn't have your usual dirt path, instead I was walking upon bamboo. There was a beautiful waterfall which I stopped to stare at for several minutes; it was quite magnificent in it's own way. There were many different Japanese symbols, which were falling on eyes that could only appreciate them for what they looked like; their meaning was totally lost on me. There was also some angel sculptures around the base, appropriate I thought, given the city.

What I lingered on most though, were the beautiful pictures. There was one in particular that took my eye. It was a man and woman, their hands outreached towards each other, yet never touching.

It struck a chord within me and I didn't have to think twice about why. It always seemed to come back to her. Whether I wanted it to or not.

As I stared at the engraving, I felt an eerie feeling that someone was watching me. Reluctantly I dragged my eyes from the two lovers and had a look around my surroundings. There were a few other people admiring the fountain but no one was looking at me.

And then I saw her.

***

_11:34am_

The park had a real Japanese ambiance. I walked along the bamboo path, which wandered into other paths that went this way and that. I was taking the path, I hoped, that would lead me to the middle where there was supposed to be fountain of some sort.

I had been walking for a few minutes and I knew I must be close as my ears were suddenly filled with the noise of moving water. And low and behold, as I passed a bend in the path, there it was.

I quickened my pace and reached the clearing in seconds. The fountain was lovely, with Japanese designs and symbols; very picturesque.

But it wasn't the fountain that took my breath away.

***

_11:43am_

My first instinct was to run. Far, far away.

Mentally I shook myself. _Get a grip Will._

She stood at the start of the clearing, frozen. I decided to walk to her.

Her mouth was slightly parted, her eyes wide.

Before I reached her, she started to walk as well, and by the time we reached each other she did something that took me by complete surprise.

She hugged me.

We stood there for what felt like ages. She was the first to break away.

"Will..." She looked amazed. Almost as if I was some sort of angel. "What are you...why?"

I shifted uneasily as I held up my left hand. No point in lying. "Honeymoon."

"Oh." She said, unable to hide the sadness laced in her soft voice.

"What about you?" I said, rather hastily.

This time it was her who looked uncomfortable. "My husband's in town for a business conference."

Almost involuntarily my eyes found her left hand where a massive diamond glimmered in the sun.

***

Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes for the awkwardness to fade away. They decided to have a walk around the park together; time to catch up.

They talked about their lives while leaving out vast gaps of detail that included anything to do with their significant others. They were pretending, and for the time being they could get away with it.

"Is it me or am I having some sort of deja vu?" Will said examining his surroundings. They had been walking around the park for about an hour.

"Nope," Emma smiled. "We've been going in circles for a while now."

Will laughed. "Oh right. Want to grab a coffee?"

She couldn't resist. "Sure."

***

By the time they found a coffee shop, their conversation had started to dwindle.

Both were reluctant to bring up the real pressing issues.

Why did you leave?

Why did you never call?

Why did you marry someone else?

They ordered two small lattes and took a seat inside.

"So..." Will said, trying to think of something to say.

Emma took a took a sip of her coffee, even though it was still too hot.

They sat in silence for a little while, both furiously trying to think of something to say.

Eventually he broke the silence with words he wasn't even sure he wanted to say. But suddenly they were out in the open and he knew there was no going back now. "I figured it out."

Emma looked up surprised. She gave him a questioning look as she put down her coffee.

He continued, "I know why you thought I wasn't ready. And you were right." He still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Dredging up a past he had tried to forget for so long.

A weird look appeared in her eyes, swept across her face. Only later, after he spent many hours replaying the short time they had spent together would he realise what it had been: longing, lust, love.

It was gone before she spoke, "Well, I'm glad Will." She gave him a small smile. Suddenly her two rings felt heavier than they ever had before.

They didn't really go into it too much. There was no point now. There was a relief though, from both sides.

Silence enveloped them again.

There was one more thing that Will was itching to say. Something he wanted her to know. And also a question that had plagued his mind for almost five years.

She was looking directly at him, almost expectant, yet she couldn't have an idea about what was going on inside his head.

He knew it was now or never.

"You know I tri-" He stopped.

_What was the point...really,_ what was the point?

_It was too late now anyway...  
_

Emma sat across from him, patiently waiting for him to finish. "-truly am glad we met like this today."

She smiled, "Me too."

And that had been it. After that, they had said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. He did stop and look back though, he couldn't help it. He took her in; tried to remember everything about her; the way her hair shone a flaming red in the sunlight; the way her hips swayed slightly from side to side; even the way her arms moved against her body as she walked. He did all this because he had no idea when he would see her again, if ever.

***

Now, in the present as he relives these memories, 74 years old, he almost feels like crying. Him at 38 years old, newly married to a wife he would grow to love, had lived with such a desperate ache in his heart for a long time after that brief encounter. It did fade with time, but the feeling was so tangible to him even now, forty odd years later.

He gets slightly distressed at these feelings and has to get himself up off his chair and take a walk around his small garden. It's out there he can finally breath again as he stretches out his old, failing muscles and limbs. He closes his eyes and lifts his head to the sun, soaking up it's life and his mind becomes clear, calm, peaceful.

Then he's able to remind himself that their story was far from over at that point and he would see her again.

Two years and thirty nine days to be exact.


End file.
